Together By A Ring
by MasterButterscotch
Summary: The Heartfilia's and Dragneels decided to merge their companies by an arranged marriage between their children when they were just 3 years old. Now that Natsu and Lucy know how will they react? Will they ever get along? Or will they hate each other forever? Or will something bloom between them? Maybe... love? (Other pairings but mainly NaLu)
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS!  
This is my first fanfiction so I'm kinda nervous but I'm also excited.. I don't know what you guys are gonna think about it but I really hope you enjoy it..  
I don't want to hold you up too much so I'll start the prologue now!  
Thanks for reading :)**

**~X~**

**(Third Person P.O.V)  
(In the Dragneel Manor 3:45pm)**

"Thank you so much for joining us Jude and Layla it is great to see you again after so long. How is Heartfilia Corp. doing these days?" Grandine Dragneel, wife of Igneel Dragneel asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh the business is doing great isn't that right Jude?" Layla Heartfilia, wife of Jude Heartfilia asked her husband getting a slight nod in return. "It was hard at first when our dear sweet Lucy was born but we manage to pull through. How about your business the Dragneel Inc. how is hat going?" she asked with the same sweet smile Grandine had.

"The business is doing fine it was the very same for us. Once Natsu was born it was hard for us the keep up with the business. We had to spend so much time with Natsu since he was after all just a newborn. But I believe that it was all worth it don't you agree Grandine?" Igneel asked getting a cheery nod from his wife.

"Anyway was there any specific reason to which you invited us over or is it just to catch up and see how the companies are doing?" Jude asked getting a nod from Igneel understanding what he meant.

"We did actually have a specific reason to why we invited you over in such short notice. Grandine and I were speaking of the companies future as well as well as Natsu's and we thought of a decision that will help them both." Igneel said gaining a slight nod from his betrothed. "What sort of decision are we talking about here?" Jude asked after taking a quick sip of his newly brewed tea.

"The type of decision in which we ask if you are willing to arrange a marriage between your lovely Lucy Heartfilia and our darling Natsu Dragneel." Layla's eyes widen once she clearly heard what they were saying. "OH MY GOD! YES!" Layla yelled making Jude wince and make sure his ear drum was not popped. "Oh sorry. But Jude you must say yes this could mean a lot for not only the company but for our dear Lucy. If she is engaged to Natsu I would not have to worry about her bringing boys into the house, never getting married, never finding love, never having a child and it was just mean so much more less worrying!" Layla said making Jude think.

"If you and my wife think it's bet for both the companies and my daughter than I will agree but on one condition." Jude said making Igneel nod. "What is your condition?" Igneel asked. "I wish for them not to know about this till they are at least sixteen years of age." Jude said making the others think. "I agree with this condition." Igneel said making Jude nod at him.

"Just sign this and then we are all done and we can have dinner." Grandine said pulling out a white folder and handing it to Jude and Layla. "Very well." Layla said opening the folder and watching her husband sign.

**(Time Skip 20 Minutes)**

"All finished." Jude said handing the paperwork back over to Igneel. Once Igneel had hold of the folder he gave his signature toothy grin to Jude who gave him a small smile.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" a little Natsu yelled running into where the parents where sitting with a little Lucy following close behind. "I was in music class and Lucy came to join me and you wont believe it!" Natsu said now sitting on Igneel's lap as Lucy climbed on Layla's lap. "Lucy is good at playing piano better than good she is amazing and she is a beautiful singer!" Natsu said making a little Lucy's face turn a light but noticeable crimson colour. As soon as Layla and Grandine saw they both grinned.

"Natsu stop it I'm not that good and what about you your amazing at guitar!" Lucy said now making Natsu turn crimson. "Okay enough blushing let's go to eat dinner." Grandine said walking towards the dining room. Natsu and Lucy shared confused looks as they said "What's blushing?" the parents laughed as they walked away "You'll find out when your older." Layla said smirking towards them. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other again before walking to the kitchen hand in hand. **(OMG SO KAWAII)**

**(Time Skip 7pm)**

"Thank you guys so much for coming over!" Grandine said waving goodbye to Layla and Jude. "We welcome you over anytime." Igneel said also waving.

"We should be thanking you for the fantastic meals and amazing time!" Layla said also waving goodbye as Jude said a quick "Good seeing you till next time." also waving.

"Bye Lucy I promise we will see each other again soon and I also promise I will be big and strong to protect you from anything!" Natsu said flexing his small muscles as Lucy giggled.

"I also had a great time Natsu thank you so much and I promise when you see me again I'll be singing even more beautifully for you!" Lucy said as she then jumped on Natsu giving him a hug. "I'm gonna miss you but we will see each other again soon I promise!" Lucy said pulling out her pinky and linking it with Natsu's. They softly smiled at each other and looked into each others eyes. Lucy quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and hopped into her car.

They waved to each other as the car drove away and as soon as the car was out of site Natsu placed his hand on his cheek where Lucy kissed and and just stared at nothing rethinking the moment over and over till one of his maids broke him out of his daze.

"Mr Dragneel it would be best to come inside so you don't catch a cold." she said Natsu nodded and said a quick thank you as he went inside.

Natsu went straight up to his bed still holding his cheek where Lucy kissed. She only just left and he already felt like they are miles apart. She just left but he still missed her. She just left but he felt like she was still there, not in person but in his heart.

**(Meanwhile in the car)**

Lucy stared blankly out the window still feeling the warmth of Natsu from when she hugged and kissed his cheek. She didn't talk at all and even when she got home she went for a bath and help a hand close to her chest as she got into bed.

Lucy's maids and her parents said goodnight to her and she stared out into the stars from her window. She stared and stared like there was nothing else to do. She just thought. Not about what normal girls her age thought about. Girls her age though about princes and ponies and things like that. But she was stuck on one thought. Natsu.

She had left his house and she felt like she could feel the miles between them, they were long and far and far. She had left but she still missed him dearly. She had just left but she felt like his presence was still there, living and thriving in her heart. She snuggled her head into her pillow her hand still close to her heart. Her very last thought was. Natsu.

**(Natsu's P.O.V)  
(Thirteen Years Later) (In case you were wondering they were 3)  
(First day of year 11 at Fairy Tail Academy)**

I was walking through the halls as if it was any regular day at school and to me it was. But someone had to ruin that.

"Hey flame brain" said the most annoying person I know well I guess he is better than Gajeel and I wouldn't say this out loud but he is my best friend/rival.

"Sup Gray or should I say stripper boy" I said as I turned around and smirked at him.

"Shut up anyway did you hear that there is a new chick joining our class this year?" He said as he stared at me.

"Stop staring at me or I'll think your gay or something, and no I didn't hear anything about a new chick, do you know her name?" I asked. Gray shook his head and replied with "I don't know her name but apparently she has blonde hair and a smoking hot body!"

"Wait your asking me this even though you had no idea who she was!?" I asked.

"Yeah, technically I guess I was just checking if you knew anything about her."

"Psst, Whatever we all know that other than our friends all the girls in this school just fangirl and drool over any hot boy they see this chick might have a hot body but I doubt she is different, although with the fangirls no offence but I would have to put Juvia and Lisanna in there as well." I said staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Yeah guess your right anyway better start heading to class or we are gonna be late and we don't want Gildarts yelling at us when its just the start of term." Gray said and I nodded in agreement. We were walking to class and as I said before it was a regular day. Girls were fangirling because they were simply in mine or Gray's 'presence' and others girls would just wave to us like we were human being which we were in any case we waved back.

We made it to class where we were greeted by all our friends Gajeel, Levy, MiraJane, Freed, Laxus, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Bacchus (I put him in for a reason), Wendy, Romeo, Jellal and Erza. We had been in the same classes since the start of high school and for some reason it just never changed not that we really cared.

We all greeted each other and talked until the bell went. I decided that Gray was lying I didn't see a single girl with blonde hair and a hot body anywhere. 'All well it was probably just rumours the usual'.

The bell had gone ten minutes ago and we were still waiting for Gildarts to enter. After another minute or so he did enter yelling at everyone to be quiet. I was staring out the window not paying attention to anyone. I couldn't help it though I was in deep thought I was just wondering who the new girl could be and if she was another fangirl.

I lost track of what I was thinking about when a knock at the door occurred causing everyone to look towards the door. Gildart's answered it **(Because the door was at the front of the room closer to hi desk) **and Master Makarov came in silencing the room and then starting to speak.

"I hope you have all heard that you will be receiving a new class mate today. Come in dear." as Makarov said those words in stepped a shy looking blonde with a curvy body, skinny waist leading up to a busty chest. She had perfect pretty pink lips, golden hair and amazing doe brown eyes. When I say amazing I meant it I could literally melt into her stare. She looked over at me and met my gaze she gave me a short sweet smile as she introduced herself, her silky sweet voice melting into my ears. "H-Hi everyone. I-it's nice to meet you I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia." she ended with a sweet and innocent smile towards the class and I could technically hear everyones minds as I think they said the same think as me.

'Kawaii..'

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I stood there next to Master Makarov fidgeting but I could literally feel everyones eyes directed towards me and it made me feel uncomfortable and nevous. 'Had I said something wrong? Was Matser Makarov meant to introduce me or something?' I snapped out of my daze as my teacher introduced himself to me.

"Hello I'm Gildarts Clive I'll be your teacher you can just call me Gildarts. Hope this class doesn't bother you too much." Gildarts said as he stuck his hand out towards mine. I softly put my hand on his and shook it. At this point Master Makarov had already left and once again I could feel the stares.

"Well you can take a seat next to Mr Dragneel over there." Gildarts said as he pointed his finger towards Natsu. I didn't need guidance I knew he was talking about the boy with pink hair. It was strange I had never seen a boy with pink hair. I looked around the room noticing other different hair colours I had never seen like green, blue and silvery white.

I directed my way towards Natsu and took the seat next to him.

"Hi Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you" he said as he stuck he hand out towards mine. I took his hand in mine and shook it just like I had with Gildarts and said "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia pleasure to meet you too" he have me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

I did as everyone had and took out my book, pencil case and other necessary equipment needed and started to write down what was on the board. Natsu didn't write down much as he continued to stare at me. It got really uncomfortable and in the end I directed my eyes towards him and said "Aren't you gonna take down notes too you don't want to fail do you?"

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world "I have never fail any test or anything I don't really need the notes this subject is quite easy" he looked me directly in the eye I was lost in his onyx eyes until Gildarts spoke which then made me direct my eyes towards him. I looked back at Natsu and said "Well at least don't stare at me it makes me feel weird."

He stared a little longer and said "I just don't get you your different from most girls" "How?" I asked resting my head on the palm of my hand and looking at him. He took a deep breath as he began to speak "Most girls would look at me and squeal just because they are in my presence, if I even dare to look at them some even faint. If I speak to a girl usually she gets clingy and asks if I'm her boyfriend now, like no I just wanted to talk. But you you look at me and just smile at me like I'm human like I'm normal, you speak to me without expecting to then become my girlfriend and I just find it interesting."

He finished speaking and I processed what he said before I decided to speak. "I don't see you as anything but human, sure you are son of the owner of a famous company but that doesn't mean your some stuck up rich snob. I used to get the same. Boys would ask me out for my body or for my family name, I didn't have much friends because of that, which really sucks. It's not your family name, you looks, your hair colour or even what wear or what you listen to that defines you it's whats on the inside as in your personality."

I felt like I said something completely wrong because now he stared at me wide eyed with his jaw dropped. "I really hope I get to hang out with you more Lucy your much different it's weird but I like it".

Just then the bell went and everyone left for lunch. It was a boring day for me I didn't get to meet many people since at lunch time I had to go back to the office to sort out stuff with Master Makarov. It wasn't going to be lie that everyday just for today since it was my first day and all.

Classes went pretty quick as well mostly because I was sitting next to Natsu the whole time. We got to know each other well but it was hard in the last two periods since his friends insisted on sitting next to him. By friends I mean one person, which was Lisanna. No one agreed with it since I was new but I didn't care I just sat up the front next to a girl name Levy. We became friends quickly because we are both bookworms and love a lot of the same things.

Without knowing it time had passed quickly at the last bell had already went. I decided to check my phone since I hadn't check it all day. There was only one message on there which was from my mum which said:

'_Come home quickly today we have guest coming over and some important news to tell. You can tell me all about school at home okay?'_

I read it and quickly ran off going straight towards my home.

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I only just got out of class when I saw Lucy in the hallway reading something on her phone. I went to walk up to her when Lisanna stepped in front of me.

"Natsu I wanted to ask whether or not you wanted to go out with me later?" she asked putting on one of the cutest faces she could.

"Lisanna I already told you I don't see you in that way okay I'll talk to you later okay?" I didn't give her time to answer as I ran towards Lucy by the time I reached her I was about to say something when she started running off.

'That was weird' I thought then I felt a vibration in my pocket.

I was mum calling I quickly answered as I said "Yes, Hello Mum"

"Hi Baby Boy, anyway I need you to rush home now we are going out somewhere and we need to et ready and perfect because we have some news to tell you tell me about school once your home okay?"

"Okay, bu-"

"Thanks, okay rush home bye!" after that she hung up. 'Bye to you too I thought, all well better get home' after that I ran all the way home

**~X~**

**HEY GUYS!  
That's the end of this chapter I know it's short but it's only the starting chapter the others will get better! I bet you guys all know what's gonna happen next. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything!**

**Thanks for reading have a fabulous day!**


	2. The Deal

**HEY GUYS!  
Welcome back to my story thanks for reading.. Ok so most of you already know what's gonna happen this chapter but meh.  
This was really fun writing and I hope you enjoy reading..  
For all you NaLu fans ENJOY!**

**~X~**

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Once I got home I was quickly rushed upstairs by all my maids and put in a bath. Once I was in the bath I could hear footsteps rushing everywhere outside. People talking about being faster and people saying things must be perfect.

"I wonder what all the rushing is about?" I said sinking my head into the water. I was in the midst of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door so I pulled my head out of the water just in time to hear my maid Virgo.

"Miss Lucy time to get out so you can get ready."

"What's so important about this guest I'm seeing today? And secondly why am I seeing one of fathers clients I'm never invited to see them?" I asked getting a slight giggle in return.

"You'll understand soon Miss Lucy, but for now hop out of the bath so we can do your hair and make-up and get you dressed."

"Ok" I said hopping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around my body.

'But I really do wonder who it is'.

**(Meanwhile at the Dragneel Manor)  
(Natsu's P.O.V)**

As soon as I stepped foot in my house I was rushed into the bathroom by my mother.

"Hurry we're going to be late! Have a quick shower and your clothes will be on your bed when you get out now hurry!"

"What's going on?" I asked in return.

"All will be explained soon just hurry we must leave" my father said closing the bathroom door in my face.

"Very well" I said starting to strip. 'What's going on here' I thought hopping into the shower.

**(15 minutes later)**

I got out of the bathroom and went into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. Once I got in my room I saw laid out on my bed a pair of black pants, a red dress shirt and a pair of black shoes. I quickly got dressed seeing how we were 'in a rush' and went downstairs.

"Okay I'm ready, but can you tell me where we are going?" I said hopping into the car.

"As I already said dear all shall be explained soon" my mother said giving me a slight glare as if saying 'Now drop it!"

"I wouldn't mess with her right now her dress didn't arrive now she is angry" my sister Wendy told me.

I quickly looked away not wanting to die by the hands of my own mother. I really wonder what's going on though, I mean I'm never invited to visit my fathers clients and business people, so why? Why now?

**(Back at the Heartfilia Manor)  
(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Once I had gotten out of the bathroom I was quickly rushed to the other side of my room where my dresser was. I was directed to sit down as Virgo went and got Cancer my hair dresser.

Once Cancer had fished putting my hair into a braided bun leaving my bangs out Virgo and Aries came in with the make-up kit and started putting on my make up.

'All of this for one guest, what a special guest this must be' I thought. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts as Virgo and Aries left telling me to put on the dress that was on my bed.

I turned around and went to my bed and looked at the dress. It was beautiful. It was a blue strapless dress with a close-fitting and sparkly top and a long elegant bottom which stopped at the ankles.

Once I finished putting on my dress I put on my white stilettos and looked in the mirror. I checked my hair and make-up before walking towards the stairs. Once there I looked down and quickly hid.

'What is a boy from my class doing here? If anyone saw me like this I'd be ruined! They would all think I'm some elegant business chick and that's _not_ who I am! I hate being dressed like this! Oh no now I have butterfly's in my stomach! Someone take me away from here now!' I looked back down only to be greeted by my mothers eyes who gave me a signal to come down. 'Guess I don't have a choice' I sighed as I quickly went to the railing of the stairs and started to walk down.

'I swear I'm gonna die tonight!'

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

We arrived at a house and my mother and father started to hop out of the car, followed by Wendy which was then followed my me. I looked at the house, well I wouldn't call it a house it was more like a mansion. I followed my mother and father as they walked up to the door and softly knocked, which was quickly opened by two maids a male and a female. One had half red and half white hair and the other had blue.

"Hello I am Aquarius and this is Scorpio we hope you have a pleasant time here Dragneel family" the female, who I now know as Aquarius said.

"Thank you" my father said as he walked inside. Once inside we were greeted by a man and woman with blonde hair.

"Pleasure to see you again Igneel, Grandine, Natsu and Wendy" the male said as the woman gave a cheery smile.

"The same goes to you Jude and Layla. Where is your lovely daughter?" my father asked giving them the same toothy grin that I have.

"Still preparing, after all it is a big night am I wrong" the blonde woman now known as Layla said.

"Yes it is indeed" my mother said as she and Layla shared a quite giggle.

The conversations went on as Wendy and I stood there quietly feeling sort of awkward. I glanced over at Layla to see she was looking at something at the top of the stairs I directed my eyes towards there and saw nothing.

I looked back at Layla and saw she was directing whatever she was looking at to come down. I slowly looked back towards the stairs and as I did I stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped.

It was the new girl from class, Lucy but the only difference was she wasn't in that ugly school uniform the girls usually wear she was in a elegant blue dress with a sparkly top that showed off her amazing body figure and a long blue bottom that stopped at her ankles. I couldn't directed my eyes away from her she just looked so beautiful.

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I walked down the stairs feeling awkward and fidgety. He was staring at me. I looked behind to see if he was looking at someone else but he was looking directly at me. I looked away not wanting to look him directly in the eye.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and as soon as I did I was greeted by two blue hair ladies and a red haired man. Who I then found out to be Igneel, Grandine and Wendy.

I made my way over to Natsu and gave him a small smile. "It's nice to see you again Mr Dragneel" I said.

"Please the pleasure is all mine Miss Heartfilia" he said giving me the same toothy grin he had when we met, and once again I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well we are going to discuss business, why don't you two get to know each other a bit more. Wendy you can come with us dear." Grandine said as Wendy nodded and the five walked away into the living room.

We stood there in silence it was kind of awkward we didn't really now what to do or say. "So what would you like to do?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

"Ummm how about we take a walk" I said looking at him he quickly nodded as we headed out towards the garden.

**(In the garden)  
(Still Lucy's P.O.V)**

"So how do you like the school so far?" Natsu asked.

"It's good I guess, I think I'll start to like it a bit more once I get to know people and make friends" I said giving him a slight smile.

"I'm your friend" he said looking directly at me making me blush. He let out a small laugh as he walked in front of me and stopped me from walking.

"Am I your friend?" he asked grinning at me.

"If you can handle me" I said giving him a evil smile.

"Is that a challenge Miss Heartfilia?" he asked crossing his arms and giving me a curious look.

"What if it is?" I asked making him grin.

"Then I'll have no choice but to accept"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"It's only the polite thing to do is it not?"

"If you wish to challenge me-" I started to walk away mid-sentence taking off my shoes. He gave me a weird looking not understanding what I was doing.

"If you wish to challenge me you must... catch me" I said running off.

He stood there shocked for a moment before starting to grin "If that is what you wish".

I looked behind me only to see him chasing after me I started to laugh as I kept running as fast as I could.

I went to turn my seventh corner as I felt arms circle around my waist. I screamed and looked behind to see Natsu grinning at me. "Got cha".

I started to laugh as he turned me around to look at him. My laugh started to die down as I looked into his eyes.

"You know your really different Luce" he said as he continued to look into my eyes and his arms still around my waist.

"Luce?" I asked.

"Your new nickname" he said as he smiled at me.

"When you say different do you mean in a good or bad way?" I asked making him laugh.

"In a good way I promise".

I smiled "In a way I guess your different too" I said.

"In a good or bad way".

"I don't know yet but it's fun" I said making him smile.

"I'm glad I came here I learnt something about the new girl that the others don't know" he said.

"Really what?" I asked "I don't remember telling you anything about me".

"You didn't need to tell me because I didn't need to hear it I saw it" he said.

"What did you see exactly?".

"That no matter what you wear or how you act your always beautiful". he said grinning at me.

I started blushing fifty different shades of red as I froze in his arms looking away from him.

I looked back up to meet his eyes and he put his hand to my face brushing away my bangs.

"What you doing?" we quickly jumped apart looking down to meet the eyes of Wendy.

"Oh ah nothing we were just talking" I said looking at anything but Natsu afraid I might blush again.

"Yeah, anything you needed Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes actually, you need to come to the living room now there is important news to tell" Wendy said walking away quickly followed by me, followed by Natsu.

**(In the living room)  
(Natsu's P.O.V)**

"Hello deary's" my mother said as Lucy and I entered the room. "Take a seat".

Lucy and I sat down as we did Lucy began to speak.

"Is there something you needed" she asked sweetly giving a innocent smile.

"Yes actually there is important news we must tell you" Layla said looking at Lucy to me.

"What kind of news?" I asked getting quite scared of what was going to be said. Knowing my mother it wasn't always the best news.

"Well" my father started "When both you and Lucy were very young the four of us sat down to talk about company matters and what would happen to our companies in the future".

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked looking around.

"Well you and Lucy play a big part in the companies future, and so we when we were talking about the companies future we were then brought into a conversation discussing both of your futures and we decided on a path that would help them both".

"What kind of path are we talking about here?" Lucy asked gaining the attention of everyone.

"Well" Jude said "We decided-" he was soon cut of by two screaming women "TO ARRANGE A MARRIAGE BETWEEN BOTH OF YOU" Layla and my mother yelled.

"WHAT!?" we both yelled standing up.

"I can't marry someone I barely know it's unreasonab-" I started but soon stopped when I saw Lucy falling towards the ground.

'Oh shit she fainted' I thought. I quickly rushed out and caught her.

"LUCY" Layla and my mother yelled.

"What happened to her! Oh my dear Lucy are you okay?" Layla asked rushing to Lucy's side.

"She fainted" I said "I think shock got the best of her" Igneel said leaning down and feeling her temperature.

"She's really warm" Igneel said "It would be best for her to rest".

"Natsu could you carry her to her room?" Layla asked making me blush.

"S-sure" I said as I picked her up bridal style. "Where is her room?" I asked.

"Oh Virgo will show you the way, please stay with her till she wakes up it will be best if someone is there when she wakes up" Layla said making me nod, then out of no where a maid with pink hair appeared in front of me. I assumed it must be Virgo and quickly followed her with Lucy in my arms as she walked out the door.

It was an awkward silence between me and Virgo as we walked Lucy to her room. She quickly took Lucy in and changed her as I waited outside. It took about ten minutes and I waited outside using my phone. Once Virgo came out I took it as my queue to go in. I started to walk in but was stopped by a hand I turned around to see Virgo looking at me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked making her nod.

"Sure what is it you need?"

"I need you to take good care of Lucy" she said, I stood there shocked what was she talking about. "Just please hear me out" she said as I nodded. "Lucy has never really been a big fan of boys, she wouldn't ignore them or anything but she wouldn't let a boy touch her or talk to her the way you did. She has never had a boyfriend or been on a date or anything like that. The reason I'm asking you to take care of her is because I saw the way she looked and talked to you. It was different. I've been with her her whole life and she has never looked or spoken to a boy like that before. You might be something special. Take pride in that. She likes you so please take care of her" after that she let go of my arm and walked off.

I stood there shocked for a while before I slowly closed the door and looked towards Lucy as I sat on a chair next to her. She is so different from other girls, other girls would kill to have a boyfriend or go on a date, but she, she doesn't care. I smiled to myself as I brushed the bangs of her face. I have tried so hard to keep the walls to my heart locked when it comes to girls but she, she just walked right in and unlocks it.

**(Time skip 20 minutes)  
(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. How did I get here?

"Welcome back" I heard a voice say. I looked around till my eyes laid on a man sitting in a chair. Natsu.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked sitting up slowly and looking down "DID YOU DRESS ME?"

"No, Virgo did. God what kind of man do you think I am?"

"A sick pervert looking for any girl you can get" I said smiling at him evilly.

"Ha ha very funny and I carried you to your room after you dramatically fainted in the living room" he said looking out the window with a blank face.

"Wait, you carried me?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure I just said that" he said turning around to grin at me.

It was awkward for a few minute till Natsu broke the silence. "So we're getting married I guess" he said making me look at him.

"No matter what anyone says I'm not marrying you because I don't love you. I refuse to marry someone I don't love" I said glaring at him.

"Well I don't want to go against my parents wishes unlike somebody so I'm just gonna have to make you love me" he said resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm.

"I doubt that" I said making him grin.

"Another challenge?" he asked making me glare at him even darker.

"Love is not a prize to be one by a challenge!" I yelled making him put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Sorry sorry, but please for the sake of our parents at least give this engagement this a chance" he said making me look at him curiously.

"Fine I'll give this marriage four months, if by the end of the four months I'm still not in love with you the engagement is off, but if I do end up loving you then the engagement will continue and we will get married" I said making him nod.

"Deal" he said giving me a slight grin.

"Very well prepare for the worst four months of your life Dragneel" I said making him look in my eyes and pull me up so his hands were around my waist and his eyes were locked on mine.

"Oh Miss Heartfilia prepare to fall in love".


End file.
